


More

by antheia



Category: SPN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when I spend the morning pondering my love of a fictional character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I spend the morning pondering my love of a fictional character.

Everyone leaves. It’s something Dean’s come to learn over the years: whether they want to or not, everyone he loves leaves him. Mom died,Sam went to college, Cassie dumped him and Dad’s just vanished. It doesn’t stop him, though. Dean knows that he just has to be more: he has to be stronger, better, tougher, braver or something – something he hasn’t figured out yet. He knows that if he can just get that final…thing, everyone will come back. Okay, maybe not _everyone_. But if he tries hard enough?

Because the thing is, all Dean’s ever really wanted is family.


End file.
